Pigma Dengar (future Timeline)
Pigma Dengar (ピグマ・デンガー Piguma Dengā) was once a member of the legendary Star Fox team, but ditched them leaving James McCloud to be kidnapped and Peppy to nearly die. He was later a member of Star Wolf, and then joined the Aparoids after being kicked out of Star Wolf but later rejoin the team and also have a crush on wolf new girlfriend and henchman Azumi. History Biography Pigma is an exceptionally greedy miser who does not care whom he hurts so long as he ends up with a large paycheck in the end. He is also extremely sadistic, as evidenced by his claim of "Daddy screamed REAL good before he died!". He is driven by money and has little sympathy for others including watching Nikita Evil clone killing fox which however didn't know that she impersonated of him to trick Nikita. Lylat Wars Pigma was one of the legendary members of the first Star Fox Team, headed by James McCloud. After the scientist Andross' exile to Venom, the team was sent to investigate strange activity coming from the planet. As Nikita who watch his every move did not trust him not one little bit becoming more suspicious that he was double-crossing his team-mates behind their backs and Starfox he became sexual attracted towards her entrusted to threatened her but manage for azumi who was just her other personality and Her subconscious warning him to stay away from her call him a fat fuck as azumi Upon their arrival, Pigma's greed caused him to commit treason against Corneria by betraying the Star Fox Team to join Andross. Only Peppy Hare managed to escape. He was later hired to fly for Star Wolf Team, in which he focused his attacks on Peppy, his former teammate. When The Lylat Wars erupted, Star Wolf was hired to bring team Star Fox down. Aparoid Invasion it was revealed that Wolf O'donnell later expelled Pigma from Star Wolf due to his incredible greed and distrustful nature (which might explain the claw marks Pigma now has on his head). He also gave a shoot on sight order to the various Ruffians in the Sargasso Space Zone in case Pigma attempted to get near Wolf's territory. After the initial stages of the Aparoid invasion, he hid away in the military base on Katina (occupied by Aparoids), sending distress beacons which the Star Fox Team soon picked up. After the Katina Base is cleansed of Aparoids, Pigma swoops by and steals the core memory from a large Aparoid, believing it will make him rich. which immediately he begins the fight with the team once again however while he was dreaming he became brainwash and listening to them he refuses at once to fight the influence but once again he became under their trap and obey their every command which immediately he fights with Star Fox team again and they easily defeated him however wolf give him another chance as always which became more interest that Nikita evil clone as azumi use her DNA for her own as pigma became interesting her by trying to seduce her but remember the words when she possessed Nikita and called him a fat fuck. Relationships (Tba) Personality Pigma is an exceptionally greedy miser who does not care who he hurts so long as he ends up with a large paycheck in the end. He is also extremely sadistic, as evidenced by his claim of "Daddy screamed real good before he died!". Another example of his sadism is how he wholeheartedly and with delight tried to shoot down his former ally Peppy without any apparent hesitation, although he did vow to "do Peppy fast" during the encounters with Star Fox at Fichina and Bolse. He didn't even care much for his teammates; he willingly betrayed James for the money and perhaps would have done the same to Star Wolf had he been given the chance in which case he did have some affection for his teammates). And also implies that Pigma is the reason for Fox and Wolf's rivalry in the first place. During the Aparoid Invasion, although still his usual greedy self, its also shown that he laughs frequently, hinting at a severe decrease in his sanity since the Lylat Wars. Peppy notes that Pigma was a very cunning wingmate when saying "Just like Pigma. He never missed a trick" and was shown to be intelligent by deducing the Core Memory's value when Fox protested against him taking it. Pigma's trophy in the fourth Super Smash Bros title also claims that he is a shameless mechanic who had a hand in the Wolfen's design, which alludes to him saying: You can't beat me! I've got a better ship!. But he has a sexual crush on wolf henchman woman Azumi the fact that she was Nikita subconscious and other half personality that he did not know that she existed as she was still in her good half body twitchy remember the insults that she gave him when she was as Nikita while call him a fat fuck Category:Evil Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Rivals Category:Villains Category:Pigs Category:Nikkikikizelons